


Can we?

by ginpapann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Community: hqkinkmeme, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't think he made a mistake.</p><p>For the hqkinkmeme: iwaizumi calls out ushiwaka's name during sex, oikawa has a hard time criticising him for it when he ends up doing the exact same thing later, and things end up being all around awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda minus the awkward part though. Idek. I wrote this in like an hour so don't expect too much. So, sorry if this doesn't exactly fill the prompt but hey hey hey, I tried?
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes you come across as this is self-edited.

Iwaizumi is especially rough and impatient this time but Oikawa can't complain when he's is pounding into him so deep and hard it actually makes him see stars for a few seconds there. He can't think, he can't hear anything beyond Iwaizumi's erratic panting and his own heart thundering in his chest in time with Iwaizumi thrusting inside him.

"Iwa... Ah! T-too much...!" Oikawa can feel everything from his cock grinding hard against the sheets to the sweat that drips down his back and from Iwaizumi above him. He keeps hitting and rubbing against his prostate, holding his hips in a vice grip that will leave bruises for Oikawa to frown at in the morning.

Iwaizumi drops his mouth against Oikawa's ear where his tongue glides over the shell of it sloppily, making Oikawa shiver and his muscles strain.

"Fuckkkk." He hisses, flexing his hips while one hand transfers to Oikawa's backside and squeezes roughly. "U-Ushi... jima..."

The name is said right into his ear, it's a little breathless but Oikawa hears it clear nonetheless. The fact that he just said another person's name while fucking him didn't seem to stop Iwaizumi, in-fact his actions seem to become more erratic as he hooks his arms abruptly under Oikawa's arms and hoists him up to sit on his lap.

The added surprise is brief as Oikawa's entire body sinks back into Iwaizumi's cock. He feels thicker, fuller this way and Oikawa thumps his head back against a broad shoulder and keens helplessly against him.

Iwaizumi says his names, not his once again into his shoulder and it's muffled this time but Oikawa can make out the movement of his mouth on his skin. A hand flies back to sink into Iwaizumi's short cropped hair, pulling sharply and making him grunt raggedly. It's a deep rugged sound that goes straight to Oikawa's cock. The feeling of his broad chest and sweating abdomen pressed against his back makes him think of how messed up Iwaizumi tended to look after a harsh volleyball game, namely ones against Shiratorizawa.

Ushijima's face flashing behind closed eyelids makes Oikawa jump and Iwaizumi groan in return but Oikawa is too far gone to be distracted now. He concentrates on the feeling of Iwaizumi's cock thick and deep inside him and keeps his eyes closed as more images of Ushijima pass through. Each and every one is different and progressively morph into something that more fit his current situation.

He imagines Ushijima behind him, grunting and panting against his nape as he fucks into him. There's unbridled passion and carnal heat that influences Oikawa's picture of an unshackled Ushijima gripping his hips and growling into his neck, telling him to beg for it, to say his name or else.

"A-ahn..." Oikawa whines, head rolling back and hips moving on their own now. His knees spread wide on the bedsheets, the strain of it only adding more pleasure. His fingers in Iwaizumi's hair curl tight while the other almost rips into the sheets as he bucks up and down helplessly and cums.

"U... Ushi... Ushijima...!" Oikawa doesn't think coherently for the next few uneasy thrusts before Iwaizumi curses into his neck and cums while still inside him.

Iwaizumi's too spent to care when Oikawa leans back heavily on his chest where Iwaizumi has to support his weight until Iwaizumi has enough sense to tip them both forward and collapse on th bed.

It takes a few moments for them to catch their breath and by then Oikawa has rolled off of Iwaizumi and they're both lying on their backs, staring vacantly at the ceiling with nothing but silence between them. It's too awkward for them to enjoy the afterglow at least in Iwaizumi's case.

"Did that really just happen?" He says eventually when he's had enough and his head is finally clearer

"I can't believe you Iwa-chan."

"Wha-" He shoots up to rest on his elbows while looking at Oikawa in disbelief. "You said his name too you bastard."

"Only because I was influenced by you. If you're gonna make some noise while you're in my ass the least you could do is say the right name."

"I could say the same to you!"

Iwaizumi doens't know how to feel about the accusation on the other hand he doesn't really feel like explaining it would make anything better. Still, Oikawa doesn't sound mad and the face he's making is his usual bratty one when he just wants Iwaizumi to pay him extra attention.

"You made me say it, you know." He waits for Oikawa to turn his head and look at him properly, this time his eyes are a lit with confusion and a tinge of eagerness.

"You said you wanted something... different. You kept saying weird shit like 'get angry and fuck me'."

Oikawa can't help the small smile that pulls on the corner of his lips likes he's celebrating a private victory. "So thinking about Ushiwaka-chan helped, huh? Well It's not like I can disagree."

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, unsure if that should upset him or not. Usually he'd call Oikawa an idiot and blame him for all the stupid shit he makes him do but this time he can't exactly place all he fault one or the other. 

"It was good though." Oikawa says while relaxing back into the pillows, a more pleasant looking smile reaching his face. "My hips hurt a lot but it was so good." He looks at Iwaizumi and stretches his arms out, beckoning him for a hug to which he rolls his eyes at but complies anyway. He shifts closer, sliding against Oikawa's side and resting his elbows on either side of his head so he can lean down and kiss him.

Oikawa curls his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer as they both melt into the sweetness of the kiss.

"Mm, should we give Ushiwaka-chan a call next time?"

"Hah!? Were you born a moron!?"

"That wasn't a no~"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah definitely writing another part to this later.
> 
> I wrote this while in the vicinity of other people in the house. I'm not even surprised anymore that I can write pwp/plain smut with a straight face.
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @ginpapann


End file.
